


Justice

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has always had a strong sense of justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

Juliet was seven the first time she got detention.

Johnny had been insulting her again - "freak", "loner". (Each gender shunned her for being too like the other.) He invited her to scrap. Juliet refused, knowing her skill.

Finally he tired and turned on Nikki. Juliet decided to accept the offer and whacked his nose.

Juliet inspected her hand. Johnny spluttered through the blood. "Aww, you broke a nail. You gonna cry?"

"I'll laugh whenever I see it. You deserved that." She had walked away, grinning.

Of course, the headmaster wasn't impressed. Nor Johnny's parents.

Butler had barely concealed his pride.


End file.
